


Rabbids Get a Punishment!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Raving Rabbids, Superjail! (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: The Rabbids had to go to Superjail because they were bad!
Kudos: 2





	Rabbids Get a Punishment!

A/N: Superjail has probably too much violence so I'm going to make it not violent for this story. I hope it's okay.

The Rabbids were sad. They had got locked in Superjail because they have been too mischeevious too many times.

"Ha, ha!" the Warden said. "You are trapped in my jail!" Then he put a tickle robot on them.

"No, we're too ticklish!" the Rabbids thought but they didn't say it because they thought the Warden was scary.

"Alice, tickle them with the robot!" the Warden said. But Alice said, "No!"

"I'm not going to tickle them. You can tickle them instead," Alice said.

"I am done with this. The Rabbids are free now!" the Warden said because he was angry. He let the Rabbids go and they did a bunch of other pranks but didn't go to Superjail again.

The End


End file.
